


another word for nothing left to lose

by voodoochild



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Coping, Gen, Vietnam War, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan's thoughts during her final scene in "Mystery Date" (5x04).</p>
            </blockquote>





	another word for nothing left to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **fallen_woman** for her prompt "Joan/happiness". Title from Janis Joplin's "Me and Bobby McGee".

The house should feel empty, after Greg and his duffel and his expectations slam the door and her mother takes off back to White Plains with tears and protests. It should feel bereft, like she’s lost something important.

(The last important thing she lost, she left on the floor of Don Draper’s office 3 years ago.)

Instead, she curls around her son in the bed; baby-smooth skin against her heart and his baby-coos in her ear. Kevin grips a piece of her hair and she doesn’t even mind the occasional yank. He’s all she needs, him and her job and the freedom to chase her own dreams instead of Greg’s.


End file.
